


Blessed

by Jazoriah



Series: Bits and Bobs - Harry Potter Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Harry as a baby, Right before everything went to hell, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James looks upon his family and his heart swells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

Sirius held the struggling baby with all the assurance of a startled goat. Harry arched his back again and nearly toppled over his captor’s shoulder.

“James!” bellowed Sirius. “Take your little hellion before he breaks himself!”

James chuckled, jogging over to his struggling friend and relieving him of the child. Harry immediately settled, curling smugly into his father’s chest.

“He’s just winding you up, Padfoot,” said James with a smile. “He thinks it’s a game.”

“Ruddy evil game if you ask me,” grumbled Sirius, just as Lily, Remus and Peter arrived.

Lily gave her husband and son each a kiss. She stroked the boy’s cheek, and said in a soft voice, “Sorry darling. No strawberries today. The shop sold out.”

Harry pouted a little at his mother, and snuggled further into his father’s chest.

“Sorry, son,” laughed James. “You can’t have everything.”

Thinking on this, he looked to his wife, and then to his three best friends laughing in the corner. He held his precious child a little tighter and smiled.

“But you can have a hell of a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I have some really sweet images of what their family would have been like before Halloween. Unfortunately, I really can't read or write this stuff without subconsciously ending it with "and then everyone was murdered/abused/imprisoned."
> 
> Oh well, nothing so sweet as the bittersweet.


End file.
